


Egg Cups

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Series: Mansion Shenanigans [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: Charles wasn’t short, okay? The shelves was just high up. It came with having a mansion that had tall ceilings. It was more aesthetically pleasing to have higher cupboards, even if only in the maids quarters that they had adopted as the team kitchen.





	Egg Cups

Charles wasn’t short, okay? The shelves was just high up. It came with having a mansion that had tall ceilings. It was more aesthetically pleasing to have higher cupboards, even if only in the maids quarters that they had adopted as the team kitchen. Anyway, someone must be playing a prank on him, as the egg cups (that he used daily!) were now out of reach, and Charles fully refused to step onto the countertop to reach. Because he was not short. No. 

Erik walked through the doorway, before coming to a sudden halt. Standing there, already in his training tracksuit, was Charles. That in it own wasn’t unusual. What was a bit more unusual, was the fact that he was halfway to crawling onto the counter and was puffing in effort to reach his egg cups. “Do you need me to get that for you?” Erik stepped forward, sounding bored, although he was quickly pushing down his urges to reach out and touch Charles. 

Although he was a telepath and could hear people’s thoughts, if he wasn’t concentrating, Charles could still be snuck up on. He jumped back in shock, but only saw a smirking Erik bathed in glorious early morning sunlight. Charles just blinked stupidly. Erik glanced at the egg cups and raised his eyebrows as he gestured towards them, “it just looks like you could do with some help”. It took Charles a moment to realise what he was saying, but he quickly looked offended. “How dare you insult the vertically challenged!” 

That was definitely not the response that Erik was expecting, but when he registered it, he just shrugged and reached over Charles’ head to grab a toast rack, “okay then.” He moved off then, making his own breakfast. 

Charles watched his friend for a moment, still blinking stupidly, but turned back with new passion and tried again. It was an embarrassing minute consisting of curses and groaning before Charles admitted defeat, turning around and leaning in frustration on the counter. He glanced up, not raising his head fully, to look at Erik. He was bombarded by very adult thoughts (some incredibly inappropriate thoughts to have in a kitchen, thank you), and as a blush quickly flushed his cheeks, asked Erik in his most innocent voice; “could you help me?”

Erik nearly fell over as he launched himself up from the table, stumbling over to where Charles was still looking at him through his eyelashes. He crashed into Charles body, the two of them grabbing onto each other to steady themselves. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, Charles grabbing onto Erik’s arms harder at a very intrusive thought flashed through his mind. “Although that would be nice,” Charles whispered as Erik leant closer to him, “I am very hungry and haven’t had breakfast yet.”

Erik grinned, leaning down so their faces were impossibly close, and was about to give Charles a different suggestion on what he could have for breakfast when an annoyed groan surprised them both, and they jumped away from each other as quickly as possible. 

“Not in the kitchen,” Raven stood, bathrobe pulled closely to her voice, “do not fuck eachother in the team kitchen.”


End file.
